The Shape Shifter
by thatoneguy1242
Summary: Fem Percy! Not daughter of Poseidon! Wild God. Not good with summaries, just read :p Chapter 1 done rewriting!


Artemis sighed as she gathered her 15 huntresses for a mission she was given by Hestia. She ran a hand through her auburn hair as they got to the location only to stop as they saw 5 guys surrounding what seemed to be a 13 year old girl who had 9 white wolf tails and white wolf ears on her head. She was covered in cuts and bruises as the men were trying to tear her clothes off. Artemis growled as she gripped her bow tightly and let her Huntresses loose on them. They didn't kill the men quickly; they tortured them for what they did to the girl and what they were going to do.

When Artemis approached the girl, she saw her run up a tree with a scared look in her eyes. Artemis frowned and approached the tree slowly and cautiously. She put her hands up in the air as her Huntresses gathered together to watch what was going on. Artemis watched as the girls form seemed to flicker before she disappeared and in her place was a small 9 tailed wolf pup. She curled in a ball on the tallest branch in the tree but she could see her bright amethyst eyes peeking at her, to see what she would do.

Artemis placed her bow and weapons at the bottom of the trunk before climbing the tree. She was shocked at first at seeing the girl change her form but when she did, she could feel some kind of power that was rolling off of her in large waves. As she approached she saw the girl tense in her wolf pup form. Artemis stayed back, holding her hand out to wait for her to approach her. The girl slowly uncurled and approached her. When she was close enough, Artemis reached out and ran a hand through her fur softly and smiled hearing her, what seemed to be to her, purr. After a few minutes of this, she held her arms out and for a second, it seemed she was going to run off but then she approached her slowly.

Artemis waited and when she was near, she hopped from the branch and landed in her arms and snuggled deeply into her arms. Artemis wrapped her arms around the pup softly and securely before she jumped from the tree and landed gracefully. As soon as she touched the ground the hunters slowly approached, trying not to scare the girl away.

The girl had her tails wrapped around her body securely, hiding her from view. She slowly moved on slightly and looked at the gathering hunters. She saw them surrounding her and quickly hid again, causing some of them to giggle.

Artemis looked around and saw the weapons and frowned. She spoke softly, "Put your weapons down or away. I think you are scaring her."

They quickly did so and the girl lowered her tails. She looked around before letting out a loud yawn. Her eye lids drooped as she cuddled deeper in her arms before falling asleep to the coo's of the girls around her and the feeling of hands running through her fur softly.

Artemis looked down at her and frowned. She thought 'Who is this girl? And what is this power I feel coming off of her?'

She gathered her hunters and flashed them to their camp. As they got there, she entered a new tent that was set up and as she tried to lay the wolf pup on the ground, she found the girl had her tails wrapped around her arms securely. She sighed as she walked out and towards her tent, nodding to the hunters who were set up to keep watch. She entered her tent and flashed her armor off and flashed on a silver nightgown that showed her well defined body. She pulled the furs down on her bed and crawled in with the wolf pup in her arms. As she lay down on her back she felt the girl cuddle into her side.

 **Next Morning –**

Artemis awoke to find a 13 year old female with silver hair that stopped at her mid back sleeping curled next to her with her arms wrapped around her own. She couldn't hold in the small smile that graved her lips as she looked at the girl. A part of her felt a need to protect her while staying by her at all times.

She slowly moved away and got her arm away from her as she stood up and stretched. She snapped her fingers and her normal hunting attire that she and the hunters always wear appeared on her. She looked in a mirror and began to comb her hair slowly, waiting for the girl to wake up. As she was looking in the mirror she noticed she wasn't her normal 16 year old form but a 13 year old form.

As the girl woke, she looked around, wondering where that girl she was with went. She frowned not seeing her at first before she saw her in front of a mirror. She smiled brightly as she rushed out of bed and hugged her from behind, her head coming up to her shoulders. The girl stood at 5'4" and Artemis was at 5'8".

Artemis smiled softly as she turned around and ruffled the girls hair who just pouted at the feeling. Artemis sat on her bed and looked at the girl and asked, "What is your name?"

Before the girl opened her mouth, Hestia appeared in a flash in a 13 year old form. As soon as the girl saw Hestia her face lit up as she crushed Hestia in a hug. Hestia giggled and hugged the girl back and saw the slight look of jealousy on Artemis's face. She smirked, "Is someone jealous that they aren't getting hugged?"

Artemis pouted cutely as the girl looked at her and giggled in a musical voice before she hugged Artemis hard. Artemis smiled and hugged her back. "Why are you here Aunt Hestia?"

Hestia smiled softly, "It seems you've been chosen as well, huh Artemis?"

Artemis cocked her head slightly and asked with a confused face, "What do you mean?"

"First I will tell you who the girl is. Her name is Nara. She is the daughter of the Wild King and Wild Queen. You remember who they were?"

Artemis frowned and shook her head, knowing she should know who they were but couldn't remember.

Hestia sighed and sat next to Artemis with Nara in between them, snuggling with both of their arms. "The Wild Gods and Goddesses were here before any of us Gods or Titans were ever created or thought of. They ruled these lands. There were 3 factions. The Wild Gods of the Wind, The Wild Gods of the Water, and The Wild Gods of the Forests. They never fought, just controlled their own areas and they even made alliances to help each other against enemies. Well between all 3 factions was what was called the Council. This council was made up of 8 Wild Gods of such might, they would put Zeus to shame.

There were 2 Gods from each faction represented there, with the last 2 being the King and Queen who were nominated by the Council. The King and Queen were what is considered Primordial's, but these two were stronger. They lived in a area that was consisted of each faction and was protected by each faction. Well one year they had a child but after the birth, an ancient enemy of theirs that they named The Darkness, appeared. While the mother was weakened he killed her quickly and as the King was to stunned and shocked to do anything, he was killed as well. After this happened, The Darkness disappeared, leaving a child that was just born in a world without parents.

She was raised by the Council and trained. They found out after only a few days of training that she was very gifted, by being able to hold her own even just starting, against them. One thing you should know, ever since she was born, she never spoke. No one knows why except for her." Hestia sighed as she ran her hand through the girls hair, "After a while she disappeared. No one knows what happened to her. She locked herself in her mindscape and lets her childish side take control. Now that we have found her, the Wild Gods will be awakening with their kin. The sad thing is, their kind has slowly died from The Darkness's Taint… There are only about 200 of them when they're use to be thousands."

Artemis was stunned to find out who this little girl was. She frowned for a moment and asked a question that Hestia has been waiting for, "How do you know all of this?"

Hestia giggled, "When she bites you to show she chose you, you will learn it all and even get to speak with her mother."

Artemis frowned but saw what looked to be a tattoo of a wolf on Hestia's shoulder. "That's the mark she gave you?"

Hestia nodded and spoke again, "Now I will tell you why she marks people…" She took a deep breath and spoke, "She has a part of her that never wants to be alone. She will choose many people, all females if what I remember is correct, to be what is called her mates. When she marks you, you will be known to any Wild God or Goddess of being the mate of their new Queen. I was the first, when I met her many years ago. You will be next if you accept to be."

Artemis had a glazed over expression as she felt her world darken around her.

 **Artemis's Mindscape –**

Artemis looked around to find herself in her own mind. She frowned when she felt a presence that didn't belong. But before she could throw the presence out, she felt a soothing aura surround her.

In front of her stood a female of about 5'11" with long silky silver hair with silver ears and a single silver fox tail and a circlet on her head. She wore a silver kimono that had what seemed to be seals on them, radiating power. On her hip was a sword made of a white metal and on her back was a silver bow. Next to her stood a man of about 6'3" tall with black short hair, wearing a black shirt hat had buttons that were undone, showing some of his pale skin, and black baggy pants. He had a massive battleaxe on his back and what seemed to be a sickle, chain, and weight wrapped around his waist.

She felt the power radiating off of them and could only bow.

The female giggled, "No need to bow Artemis. You might be family soon. We came here to speak to you. It seems our daughter is very attached to you to and we wish to ask you to look after her and anyone else she chooses."

Artemis was shocked at first before smiling softly and nodding, "I will protect her with all I have. Ever since I met her I don't know why but something in me demands I stay near her."

The Father chuckled while he put his arm around his wife's waist, "She opened you heart that you closed to all love, Artemis. Have you heard of Love at first Sight? Well it seems it happened here."

The female smiled softly and said, "When you leave, whisper these words in her ear and she will begin to speak…" She whispered a few words in her ear before they disappeared, letting Artemis leave her mindscape to see a worried Nara and Hestia.

The first thing she did was lean over and whisper in Nara's ear. Nara grew a blank look before she launched herself at Artemis and Hestia, wrapping her arms around them both and spoke in a musical voice, "You woke me up from my slumber! Thank you thank you thank you!"

Hestia giggled while Artemis blushed at how Nara's head was resting on her shirt, between her breasts. "Why don't we go see your sisters that I am sure are outside right now, listening in?" After she said that, there were a few gasps and sounds of rushed feet outside the tent.

Nara giggled and jumped up, jumping in place, filled with energy. She latched onto Artemis's and Hestia's hands and pulled them out the door, Artemis still blushing. When they got out, out of the 15 girls there, 8 of them were blushing in embarrassment.

Artemis coughed, gaining control of her blush and spoke, "Nara will be joining us in the hunt from now on. So please welcome her with open arms."

Nara blushed as the girls all gathered around her, playing with her tails and rubbing her ears. After a while, her embarrassment got to a whole new level when one began to pet her head and she began to softly purr. She quickly shape shifted to a small wolf pup with 9 tails and jumped into Hestia's arm. Artemis pouted as she put her hand down from petting her. Hestia just sweat dropped at seeing their actions.

She held Nara as the hunters went back to their work and she softly ran her hand through her fur. She was about to say something when the two Goddesses heard thunder and frowned.

"Seems Zeus is wanting a meeting… We should bring Nara for they will need to meet her and I am sure the Wild Council will be showing up soon." Says Hestia.


End file.
